1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an information expressing method, which is suitable for TV game machines and the like, for example; a recording medium, which is recorded with an information processing program; a program execution apparatus; and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, entertainment apparatus such as TV game machines, for example, have become popularized. The entertainment apparatus execute game application programs acquired via various recording media such as CD-ROMs and DVD-ROMs or various communication media (transmission media) such as communication lines and networks and the like. Accordingly, users may envoy various games.
There are numerous types of TV games, however, among these, what is called a sound game, which is a game allowing a game player (hereafter simply referred to as player) to enjoy simulated performance of musical instruments has gained popularity.
Among the sound games, there is a game that displays upon a game screen predetermined marking objects simultaneous to playing music, and scrolls those marking objects in a fixed direction such as vertical or horizontal directions corresponding to the tempo of the music (quickness of the musical piece progression). With this sound game, the player may enjoy simulated musical performances by operating a predetermined buttons upon a game controller (hereafter simply referred to as controller) to be ON such as to coordinate with the timing of when the marking object being scrolled passes a predetermined point. In addition, the program of this sound game also carries out good/bad judgment of the player's rhythmic sense by measuring the matching conditions of the timing for a marking object to pass a predetermined point and the timing for the player to manipulate a button of the controller to be in an ON state.
However, in the case of the above sound game, since the marking object is simply scrolled in the vertical or horizontal direction, it is a drawback that the player has difficulty in grasping the tempo of the music.
Furthermore, in the case where the tempo of the music has charged (for example, change from slow to fast tempo, or fast to slow tempo), since the speed of scrolling the marking object suddenly varies, it becomes extremely difficult for the player to coordinate with the change in tempo.
Moreover, it is generally difficult to judge the rhythm (for example, in simple triple time or quadruple time and such) of a piece just by listening to the music. Accordingly, in the case of conventional sound games, in order to enjoy the game (play to the rhythm of a piece), the player is required to have a strong sense of rhythm, making it difficult for a player without confidence in rhythmic sense to play the game.
As in the above, the conventional sound games make it difficult for the player to grasp the tempo of the music, and are of high difficulty, requiring a strong sense of rhythm.